


In Which Nagito Openly Ogles a Stripping Hajime

by VelvetDove



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Fantasizing, Gay Male Character, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Stripping, This Is STUPID, actual fucking garbage, i think? i guess? help?, my first post in the fandom and it's... this., nothing about this is serious, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDove/pseuds/VelvetDove
Summary: He was just super excited about the prospect of seeing Hajime in a swimsuit.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	In Which Nagito Openly Ogles a Stripping Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> What if you  
> Wanted to go to Heaven  
> But brain said  
> Write a poor quality fanfic about [National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation pool scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2pk4p_yqH8) but apply it to Komahina
> 
> I wrote this is 30 minutes and it's so embarrassingly and intentionally garbage but this fandom's going to take it because none of you can stop me. Merry Christmas btw
> 
> (Edit 12/16/20: Thank you so much for the response on this, holy!!! I'm so glad you guys liked this! 💕)

Nagito can’t imagine _anything_ worse.

He really ought to be called the Ultimate _Unlucky_ Student. He came down here to the beach _specifically_ to see Hajime in little more than his underwear - well, swim shorts, but that’s good enough - and instead he’s getting an eyeful of an oiled-up Nekomaru doing squats in swim shorts that are _just_ tight enough to faze Nagito and make him a _little_ bit uncomfortable.

He can’t keep the disappointment from his face, because he can’t keep himself from thinking about an oiled-up _Hajime_ doing squats on the beach. Clearly, he isn’t so fortunate.

“For fuck’s sake, Nagito,” Fuyuhiko says as he saunters past him towards the water. “Cheer _up_.”

That’s advice Nagito won’t take, obviously, choosing instead to sulk beneath the nearest palm tree as he watches the rest of his classmates play beachside volleyball and splash each other and dive beneath the water.

He doesn’t even notice Hiyoko plop down beside him until she starts prodding at the sand with a small plastic shovel - there are sand castle moulds scattered beside her.

“God really gives his hardest battles to his gayest soldiers, hey?”

“Hiyoko?”

“Yesss?”

“Shut up.”

She smiles and flings a handful of sand at him and he _does_ smile back. She passes an extra shovel to him and he takes it upon himself to sort of help her build in the sand.

However, as things are with Nagito’s luck, a stroke of misfortune is always followed by something _very_ fortunate; not even five minutes have passed before Hiyoko’s elbow is nudging at his ribs as she gestures over her shoulder and whispers at him to ‘look alive’ while Hajime sprints across the sand while Soda hollers at him for being late.

And Nagito’s wide-eyed and upright and _eager_ now - Hajime’s fully dressed, standing just where water meets land and he turns to smile at Nagito, fingers already working at the tie wrapped tight at the neck of his dress shirt.

“Nagito,” Hajime starts, but Nagito’s not even aware of anything other than the fact that Hajime’s there, in front of him, _undressing_ –

_–_ _and his head tilts back, the plain of his neck smooth and soft and unmarred and Nagito thinks of all the nasty things he could do to mark and bruise Hajime’s perfect skin. Hajime’s fingers are steady as they loosen the tie and cast it aside, into the sand, and move to undo each button slowly. Nagito’s transfixed, his gaze dragging down with the movements of Hajime’s fingers until the shirt’s undone and shrugged from his shoulders._

_Hajime tilts his head to lower his gaze back to Nagito and crooks his finger, beckoning Nagito towards him._

_“Nagito,” he says, again, “aren’t you going to...”_

_And Hajime’s fingers dip beneath the waist of his jeans before he turns around, smirking over his shoulder as he tugs the material down over his smooth, toned thighs and he’s in nothing but his underwear - so close_ , _Nagito’s_ so _close to seeing -_

_Hajime hooks his fingers beneath the waistband and continues, with a wink, “... come inside?”_

_Hajime lets them drop._

_Nagito can’t even think. Hajime tosses his underwear and it hits Nagito in the face, falls into his lap. His fingers curl into the sand as he leans forward - Hajime’s turning around slowly and nagito’s finally going to - he’s going to -_

“– _Hey_!” Hiyoko snaps her fingers in Nagito’s face and he _starts_ , blinks, regains his bearings.

Hajime’s _way_ out in the water.

Nagito points. “He –”

“Thought you blanked out, dumbass.” Hiyoko flops onto her back and huffs. “Hajime’s _so_ dumb, I swear. You were totally eye-fucking him the same way Soda eye-fucks Sonia.”

The realization that he was too lost in his own head to see Hajime _actually_ undress is so ironic Nagito’s not sure if he’s going to laugh hysterically or sob hysterically.

“Some friendly advice.” Hiyoko props herself up on her elbows and gives her wry, shit-eating grin. “You wanna shack up with Hajime? You gotta try fucking him in _real life_.” She taps his forehead. “Not just in that messed up little head of yours.”

And as much as he wants to argue with that, there's no way he realistically can.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how many times you cringed! My personal count was 27


End file.
